real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Reveal Our Secret, Honey
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Merge KHON KAEN Singburi and Buriram are no more since these two tribes plus Kara have been merged into one tribe; Khon Kaen. The players all go to their new camp. Khon Kaen Coming at camp, everyone looks excited to have finally merged. Everyone catches up and are glad to know that Kara was the one coming back instead of Stephen or Nick. Chad looks less happy, he knows that Claire is gone and both Kara and Kamella are in the game now so he needs to make sure one of them leaves as soon as possible. Turquoise, Angelina and Tierra meet again and talk about their tribal councils. Tierra says that she knows they have Alex on board and they should get Kamella on their side as well. Turquoise enjoys the idea of having Kamella on their side, especially since she's a target. After some time, Kamella joins the three girls and gets added to the alliance same for Alex who arrives later. Kamella makes a confessional, saying that she rather stays with those three girls than the gothic, the crazy yodeler or Chad. While everyone goes their own way, Kara feels a little lost in the game. She doesn't know what to do and she rather makes a alliance. She heads to Heidi, who is sitting by herself as well, and the two girls talk. Heidi seems more calm since the merge and is happy to click with Kara. She might finally have found the person she feels like they respect her. Chad, Frederick and Evenim are sitting together in the shelter. Evenim keeps looking around if he sees Turquoise and can't wait to start throwing out her secret. He just has to wait a little moment. Both Chad and Frederick know that Kara should go home next because she's gonna be a threat for sure. They don't wanna aim for Kamella yet because they think she isn't as threatening as Kara, who has been good with anyone so far. Challenge KHON KAEN The final ten arrive at the challenge. They play the challenge and the person winning immunity is Angelina. Khon Kaen The players arrive back at camp and quickly separate to have several conversations. Evenim knows that he has to make a move and will do that in his own way. He heads towards Turquoise and takes her aside. He kinda intimidates Turquoise by suggesting to reveal their secret, calling her honey. Turquoise doesn't like the way Evenim is talking to her and he adds salt to the wound by telling her that she needs to vote for Kara tonight or else he will leak the secret of her idol. Turquoise fakes a smile and knows she has to play it dirty now. She will take revenge on Evenim, but now she needs to make it look like he is controlling her. Evenim, as delusional as he is, thinks he has Turquoise in control and tells Chad and Frederick that he got Turquoise to vote for Kara tonight. If Turquoise votes for Kara, they automatically will have Tierra and Angelina too. At the same moment, Tierra, Angelina, Kamella and Alex are discussing the vote while Turquoise arrives. She says that they need to vote off Kara tonight. Kamella looks disappointed but she also knows that going against the alliance's will might weaken her position in the game. She doesn't want to risk it for Kara, who never really showed interest in siding with her. Angelina and Alex both don't care about voting Kara while Tierra doesn't know why Turquoise suddenly wants to vote off Kara while they could easily get rid off Chad now. Kara and Heidi are sitting together. The two girls talk about the vote. Heidi feels like they need to vote out Frederick because he's scary. Kara doesn't know if she wants to vote for Frederick, actually, she has no idea who she has to vote for. No one's reaching out to her, not even Kamella, and that worries her a lot. Tribal Council + Twist The final ten arrives at tribal council. Kara grabs a torch, dips it into the fire and sits down. Jeff asks Kara how it feels to be finally in the actual game. She says it feels weird because she obviously has missed a lot. She feels left out of the conversations and hopes that it won't cost her the game. Kamella looks guilty. Jeff sees this and asks how Kamella feels about the game. Funny enough, Kamella asks Jeff the same question and asks him how he feels about the game. Everyone starts to laugh while Kara looks rather pissed. Finally, Jeff asks Frederick what should be done tonight. Frederick answers by saying that it's a pretty straightforward vote and he won't be surprised with the outcome. Evenim looks at Turquoise who fakes another laugh. Everyone then votes. Jeff reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Kara . . . . Frederick . . . . Kara . . . . Frederick Two votes Frederick, two votes Kara... . . . . . . . . Frederick (Frederick, Chad and Evenim all look shocked) . . . . . . . . Kara Three votes Kara, three votes Frederick... . . . . . . . . Kara . . . . . . . . . . . . 9th person voted out of Survivor: Thailand... . . . . . . . . Kara (7-3)! Kara looks disappointed and looks at Kamella, who gives her a facial expression that she voted with her. Kara smiles and walks towards Jeff. Before she gets her torch snuffed, Jeff tells her to stop. The Intruders twist isn't over yet and Prison Island is still in tact. The twist is back! Once a player gets voted off, he or she will go to Prison Island where they will wait for the next contestant to arrive. They will duel and the winner of the duel stays at Prison Island while the loser of the duel heads to ponderosa. Kara will now go to Prison Island and still has a shot to return to the game. Kara looks super excited while some others look pissed. Votes Chad voted Kara: "You're such a doll but just like the other returning players, you are too dangerous. So therefor, you have to go home." Turquoise voted Kara: "There are so many bastards in this game and it sucks to be voting you but if I don't do this, I can't make the master-move I want to make pretty soon." Angelina voted Kara: "This isn't really like how I would've planned it but you're going home anyways so bye girly." Tierra voted Kara: "Well, this might be the first vote I really am not okay with. Like damn, what the hell did you do wrong compared to these cheating rats. Pretty unfair if you ask me but you gotta give and take in this alliance." Alex voted Kara: "Kara, darling, it's sad to vote you out. Bye." Frederick voted Kara: "I don't think this will come as a surprise to you. Never talked to you so bye." Evenim voted Kara: "You are the biggest threat together with Kamella. And since Kamella will go home next we need you out now." Kara voted Frederick: "This might seem impossible but hopefully there'll be a miracle." Kamella voted Frederick: "I didn't came back to the game to just vote out one of my co-returnees. Hell no, you crossed the line by voting me during the last tribal and you will get my vote as long as I'm in this game. No one's telling me to eat veggies, to swim in a pool, to jump off a cliff or vote whoever someone else wants." Heidi voted Frederick: "Sorry but I just don't think you are a human. Bye."